


You Can't Stop Magic

by BusySoothsayer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySoothsayer/pseuds/BusySoothsayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogana's forces are about to over-run Camelot. Merlin makes a hard choice. Agravaine is still a besotted idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or make claims to Merlin. And no, the fans did not find the ending satisfying!

The battle was fierce and the Camelot knights were being overrun by Morgana’s forces. Arthur didn’t care what it took to protect the castle. Morgana’s forces flooded the lower town, overran the draw bridge and Arthur and his knights held them in the court yard where he swore nothing would let them break through and seize the castle. Morgana’s army played dirty and would use any method to try to kill the king and his knights. Crossbow bolts were flying in a continuous stream towards the men and the flying daggers darkened the surround sky. Swords clashed together throughout the courtyard making a deafening noise.

Funnily enough, the king and his men were not affected at all by this. It was like an invisible barrier propelling the bolts, daggers and such away from the men and into inanimate objects. The hanging ‘tree’ was one such object. It had so many weapons sunk into it that there would be doubts as to it use any time soon

Suddenly there was a blazing fireball launched into the sky. It brightened up the entire courtyard and castle. Morgana. Was. There! She showed up in a spectacular show of thunder and lightning. Her hair was wild and uncombed floating around her face that seemed a few shades paler that the last time anyone had seen her. The menacing laugh was more proof of her madness. She crashed through the courtyard throwing anyone in her way at the walls. Even her own men were not spared. It wasn’t like they were being very productive anyway.

“Well… well dear, Brother,” She snorted scornfully. “I see you are still alive. I can take care of that for you.” She raised her hand ready to cast a spell that would kill Arthur. Finally she was going to get what she deserved. Camelot’s crown was hers. She has proven to be the stronger leader even before the king’s death because she was the one that always went against Uther, not Arthur. No, Arthur would do anything to gain Uther’s approval; even if he felt a slight twinge of regret of how wrong many of those actions were. He would sneak around if he wanted to go against his father’s dictates but he wouldn’t confront him head on. Yes, Arthur had to die; in Morgana’s opinion because he was weak. Camelot needed her.

Arthur held up his sword in a defensive position ready to charge at her and strike. Morgana sneered at him, “I am a high priestess; your weapons can’t harm me.” She raised her hands to throw a spell at Arthur but stopped at the voice calling out.

“Morgana,” came a voice so full of authority that she kept looking around the courtyard; overlooking the servant that it came from. “I won’t let you do this”

“What?” she asked in surprise. “You won’t let me? You don’t have magic, Merlin. You don’t know what it’s like. To grow up, to be disgusted with yourself and who you are because you’re the thing that people hate and fear the most.”

Again Merlin answered in a voice so commanding and swept his arms to show all the chaos and destruction she caused, “Look around you, Morgana!” She flinched and subconsciously did as he commanded. “Is this what you really wanted?”

She was staring at Merlin and for an instant the image of an old man with long white hair and beard, superimposed itself over the manservant. “Emrys!” she screeched and looked every bit as mad as she did mere moments before. Her hair took on a wild, messy appearance as her face screwed up into the evil madness that had been its companion for years. Morgana raised her hand and released a fireball that appeared in them while she incanted a stream of ancient words from her mouth. She smirked at Merlin, knowing that he was toast.

The fire ball never reached its target. Merlin raised his hand lazily and put a shield over him and Arthur and any people behind them. Morgana’s constant fireball blasts lasted for about five minutes before her power started waning because the constant spell casting started to drain her energy. Merlin used this to his advantage by casting a spell that threw her across the courtyard and slammed her into the side of the castle. Her neck creaked sideways and she fell to the ground dead. Morgana had met her ‘destiny and her doom’.

There was a collective gasp from the people in the courtyard at the display of magic from the King’s manservant. No one suspected that he would have magic. Powerful magic. Wait! He just defeated a very powerful sorceress and killed her with words barely whispered and hands lazily raised up.

“Guards!” Arthur yelled. The guards came running and surrounded Merlin with their swords drawn. There were more scraping noises filling the courtyard of other swords being pulled from their scabbards. The Knights of the Round Table were in a ready stance to protect… _Merlin_.

“Really, Arthur, do you think that this is necessary?” Merlin drawled.

“Quiet!” Arthur demanded. “Out of all the betrayals, _Sorcerer_ , this shocks me the most. You’d think that being together every minute of the day; day in and day out, that I would have noticed you practicing magic. You’d think I would have noticed you turning evil.”

“I can explain…” Merlin began. But Arthur would not let him speak.

Arthur raised his hand to halt the onslaught of words starting to pour from Merlin’s mouth. The hurt and betrayal showed in his eyes as he said, “You practice sorcery!? Did you enchant me: Is that why I never noticed? You know how evil magic is…”

“FINE!” Merlin shouted and he roughly grabbed two of the closest guards by their forearms and started to drag them towards the dungeons. “Let’s go!” he commanded and pulled them as he marched on.

Arthur and the knights were dumbfounded as they stared at them leaving the courtyard. Finally Gwaine started to follow just as the rest of the knights shook themselves from their shock and followed too. Arthur stood for a few seconds more before realizing that everyone left to follow Merlin and the two guards that he was dragging along.

“I swear that royal prat wouldn’t have a backside to land on if it wasn’t for me.” Merlin was mumbling along the way. Even though he was pulling the guards along with him, he wasn’t actually talking to them. “Doesn’t he know how many times I’ve saved his royal backside?”

Needless to say, the guards were dumbfounded. Merlin was leading the way to the dungeons, not them. They looked desperately behind them to the other guards and knights as if asking “what do we do now?” Gwaine just raised his shoulders and gave them a visible shrug as if to say, “Let’s just see where this leads.”

They reached the gates that would lead them into the lower part of the castle to the dungeons and the doors were locked. Merlin was not in the mood to wait around. “Doesn’t anyone else besides his Royal Pratness own any keys!?” Merlin asked impatiently. He didn’t wait for the guards to try to open the gate. His eyes flashed gold and the gates crashed open against the door frame and proceeded to pull the guards along with him all the way to the dungeons.

“So where do they keep the magic users, then?” Merlin asked rhetorically as he dragged the guards further into the back of the dungeons. He all but jumped into the cell and magically slammed the door shut. The guards continued to look at him in confusion because the king never even said to arrest him. A few moments later the knights started to filter in and gather around the cell. Minutes later Arthur march right in after them; stomping all the way.

“MERLIN!” Arthur stormed, “What the _HELL_ are you doing?”   (a/n: autocorrect is telling me that _are_ should be _is_. Huh?)

“I’m being locked away in a cell created for magic users” Merlin stated at what should have been obvious to Arthur. “Isn’t that what Uther ignorantly assumed? That he could stop magic with ‘special’ metals? I swear if I had a piece of gold for every time someone says silver or any metal stops magic, I’d have my own kingdom to rule.” Arthur gave him a questioning glare as a guard came up to him with pure silver manacles that had intricate runes carved along the sides.

Merlin looked at the shackles and said in very sarcastic and loud voice, “seriously, Arthur, do you really think those can stop me?!”

“What…?!” Arthur tried to interrupt but Merlin just kept on talking.

“Who comes up with this nonsense?” He huffed. “You can’t stop magic. It won’t be restrained like a dam holding back a river.” Merlin took a huge breath and continued talking to Arthur like he was talking to a small child; a small child that was rather slow in comprehension. “Silver is pure; it is from the earth. My magic is as natural as the silver. Magical restraints are just myth and fairytales created by scared little people so they can sleep at night.”

Arthur felt every bit the slow child. His knights were standing in the way of the cell acting like they were protecting Merlin. Didn’t they feel betrayed? And who told anyone to arrest his idiot manservant anyway? When had he lost control? Oh, right. That happened right at the start of this little nightmare.

“Then you won’t mind putting the manacles on?” asked Agravaine, who was deep in the castle avoiding the conflict outside, came in acting very superior. He had heard the king’s manservant was arrested for sorcery and he just had to see for himself. This will surely break the king now, won’t it? His most trusted servant practicing magic. “Sire, I’ll see to it that the pyre is ready, immediately.” He tried to look aggrieved for his nephew.

“Agravaine,..” Arthur tried.

“Why don’t you put the manacles on me yourself?” Merlin sneered, speaking at the same time that Arthur did.

“With pleasure,” Agravaine said nastily and he grabbed the manacles from the guard holding them, forced open the cell door and grabbed one of Merlin’s wrists roughly. He clasped the bracelets on with a hard snap.

“Owwww…” Merlin howled at the top of his lungs. The noise was so unexpected and full of pain that everyone in the dungeon stopped to listen miserably. They were so shocked and heartbroken at such a horrible noise. The knights quickly responded and drew their swords. Arthur suddenly looked heartbroken and his face held misery and guilt.

Now the look on Agrivaine’s face was smug and triumphant. It lasted about three seconds until his face turned to disbelief. Was the boy mad?

“Ha ha, ha.” Merlin laughed knowingly, “that look on your face, Agrivaine; priceless.” Merlin was having trouble talking between his fits of laughter and gasping for air. The looks on Agrivaine’s face were quit priceless; smugness to disbelief to shock rage and….murderous? Yes Agrivaine’s face took on a murderous look. Merlin saw the disgraced knight put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Uh-oh, time to do something quick.

Suddenly the cell door flew open and Merlin’s voice took on a raw edge that nobody, save the dragon, had heard before, “GET OUT!” The sheer force of it caused Agravaine to back up quickly and get out the cell door. Everyone watched in awe and a little bit of trepidation at this new Merlin. This was not the king’s bumbling manservant. This was a force to be reckoned with.

“Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur demanded. In a flash of gold eyes, Merlin unlocked all the cell doors and made many of them swing back and force over and over again. “Stop that!”

“See, Arthur, there is no way to stop magic. These pretty little bracelets might make nice jewelry accessories but they can’t stop me. Those are fair…”

“Yes, yes- you’ve said that already.” Agravaine interrupted arrogantly. “I’m sure that’s not completely true. I think I know someone…”

“Really? Who?” Merlin asked lazily and was unimpressed by Agravaine’s almost confession. Now was the time for payback. Merlin looked Agravaine squarely in the eye and pulled his lips into a thin smile and said with a self-satisfied voice, “I killed your girlfriend.”

“WHAT!?” Everyone near the cell yelled at once. Agravaine came up to the cell bars and grabbed them tightly.

He snarled at Merlin, “You pathetic weakling; there is no way you could have killed Morgana. She is all powerful. She is the rightful queen of Camelot.” He stopped when he remembered they were not alone. The gasps he heard from the knights and the king echoed throughout the dungeons.

Gwaine roughly grabbed Agravaine and pulled him from the bars. Leon help by taking his other arm and the two knights threw him into a nearby cell without any mercy. “Traitor!” Gwaine spat. “You deliberately went against the kingdom and her king; your nephew! You took up with Morgana?” Gwaine was incredulous, “She’s got to be young enough to be your daughter- granddaughter even. How disgusting is that? Merlin might have killed Morgana, broken the laws about magic and subsequently lied to Arthur _and_ to us; his friends just to protect Camelot, but…”

“Not helping, Gwaine.” Merlin called over to him.

“Right, sorry.” Gwaine turned back to Agravaine to continue but Percy was there and to everyone’s shock, punched Agravaine in the face and knocked him out.

Arthur is still standing there in shock. This whole day has been surreal and it just kept getting worse. He was staring unseeing at Merlin. Merlin recognizes the mental trauma and left the cell and clasped his upper arm with his left hand and placed his right hand on his right shoulder and guided him into the cell. “Come on, Arthur.” Merlin looked over at the guard still standing and looking a little bemused at the situation. “Could you go get the king some water, please?” the guard left to do as Merlin asked without question.

As Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur he heard a scuffling coming down the hallway. Gaius came rushing into the cell. Merlin turned to look at him just as Gaius slapped him across the back of the head and shouted, “IDIOT! How many times must I tell you that your magic is a secret and must be guarded with your life?” He realized how close Arthur was and suddenly looked very contrit.

 


	2. The Long Goodbye

This brought Arthur out of his stupor. He walked to Gaius and gave him an accusing look. “Of course you’d know about Merlin’s magic, Gaius. We’ll talk about this later; I need to talk to my un…Agravaine.” He finished distastefully.

“Morgana was going to kill Arthur so I just took action.” Merlin defended himself while rubbing the back of his head. “You know how instinctual my magic is; it senses danger and does what it needs to do.”

Having heard this, Gwaine and Percival came to Merlin’s cell and informed the king that Agravaine was still ‘sleeping’. Arthur left Merlin’s cell and went to where Agravaine was. When he got there he saw Mordred bending over the older knight. It looked like he was checking him over but in reality he chanted a sleeping spell because Agravaine was stirring again. When Mordred informed that he was still ‘sleeping’ both men went back towards Merlin’s cell.

Gwen came rushing down the corridor in no mood to greet anyone. She .Was. Furious! “ARTHUR PENDRAGON!” She screamed when she seen her husband. Gwen was scarier than Morgana when she was angry. Hair standing rising above her head, skin pinched tightly and her color was darker by five or six shades. “How could you throw Merlin in the dungeons?”

“I didn’t…” He tried denying.

“Well I suppose he just threw himself in there, huh?” She asked sarcastically.

“Actually he did…” he began but his queen threw him a look of pure venom. Gwen turned into Merlin’s cell and grabbed his hands.

“How are you doing, Merlin?” Gwen asked; her voice full of concern.

“Well…” Merlin started but a guard came rushing up to Arthur.

“Sire, the pyre is ready on your command.” The hapless man said.

“What!?” All the knights, Gwen, Gaius and even Arthur asked in shock.

“I don’t think so.” Merlin scoffed with a soft laugh. There was a commotion out the window.

There was a loud poof and someone yelling, “The pyre set itself on fire!” Everyone but Merlin ran and looked out the small window by the cell’s ceiling. The pyre that Agravaine demanded to be built for Merlin’s execution was indeed on fire. Nobody tried putting it out.

“Just everyone…STOP!” Arthur was trying vainly to get a hold of a situation that he felt he had little part of. His head bowed, Arthur hands rubbed over his face and he pinched his nose. “This is getting out of control…” Oh, Arthur, you have no idea just how much.

The knights tried to say something to help defend Merlin but loud noises down the corridor interrupted them. It looked like the whole of Camelot had heard that Merlin was arrested and sentenced to be executed. Many were in crying and many had silent tears but they all came to say good-bye to the king’s servant/physician’s ward/assistant who had been so kind to them and always helped them out; with a smile. Some even had some inventive ways to help Merlin escape. He graciously declined.

Merlin was like a host of a party and greeted and chatted with everyone that came to see him. Since the ‘magic was out-of-the bag’ he even preformed small tricks for them; dimming the torches, opening and closing cell doors, having Gwaine and Percival switch voices and changing Arthur’s hair to Camelot red with a chest length beard to match. That earned him a “MERLIN!” so he changed it back. When it was evident that this was going to take a long while, Arthur, his knights, Gwen and Gaius left Merlin’s cell and gathered by Agravaine’s. They were all told Arthur in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t pardon Merlin they would leave the kingdom. Gwen threatened to move to another chamber. Arthur tried to get it through to his knights; his most trusted _friends_ , that he _did not_ have Merlin arrested.

Several hours later Arthur heard his name being called. He looked over at Merlin and gave him a questioning look. “I said that cooked asked if you were ready to eat and where do you want your meal.”

Arthur gestured feebly towards a table a few cells away where the knight were playing cards, “Over there will be fine. Are you about finished socializing?” He asked petulantly.

“Almost.” Merlin nodded. “Oh, you might want to put these on Agravaine.” And with a flash of gold in his eyes, the manacles popped open and fell off of Merlin’s wrists. He felt a small amount of pleasure at the discomfort Arthur showed when the manacles floated through the air and landed by Arthur’s feet.

“Merlin!” Arthur was getting impatient. Merlin just smirked at him and continued talking to whatever group of citizens that was with him. Arthur felt less put-out when he heard Merlin defending him with words like, ‘ _yeah, but he’s still a fair and just king_.’ Or, ‘ _despite what’s happening now, I still believe in King Arthur, and so should you.’_

By the time everyone left it was getting quit late and Arthur dismissed the knights and told them if they didn’t leave they would find themselves in a cell along with Agravaine. Gwaine protested the loudest and told Arthur that if this was to be Merlin’s final hours then there was no way in Hell he was leaving. All the other knights agreed. So did Gaius. Merlin was like a son to him and he would spend his final hours with him. Merlin insisted that the old physician go to his quarters and get some sleep but Gaius refused.

Realizing that this was as private as it was going to get with Merlin, Arthur had the guards fetch more food for everyone. Then Gaius, Arthur; and his closest Knights of the Round Table-also known as Merlin’s best friends, all gathered in Merlin’s cell and made themselves as comfortable as possible. Gwen, after her anger faded somewhat, had decided earlier on that she would head back to the Royal Chambers because she hadn’t been feeling herself for several weeks now.

“So, Merlin,” Arthur began, “how long have you been practicing magic. Is it some curiosity due to Gaius’ past?” Arthur could almost accept and pardon that. After all what child hasn’t experimented with a parent’s bad habit at least once. He himself remembers stealing one of Uther’s pipes when he was ten and smoking it in a servant’s ante-chamber. He also remembers getting sick immediately and stayed sick for the next day and he vowing to _never_ do that again.

“I was born with it, Arthur. I am a warlock destined to protect you.”

“I doubt magic has anything to do with protecting me. It is evil and all magic users will be evil.” Arthur said it with such surety that he didn’t pay attention to at least three people who tried to look anywhere but at him. “Gaius, you even renounced magic because of …”

“I renounced magic because your father would have me killed if I still used it.” Gaius interrupted. “I was scared, Sire.”

Arthur was shocked to hear this. “What? Morgana was a sweet girl until the Druids trained her in magic.”

“I’m so sorry, Sire but that’s not what happened. Merlin was born with magic; would you call him evil?” Gaius asked.

“Merlin, your use of magic has not always gone the way it was supposed to, has it?” Arthur asked.

“I’m so sorry, Sire,” Gaius said repeatedly and answered for Merlin. “I tried to help him get his magic under control.”

“It’s not your fault, Gaius.” Arthur said imperiously. “Merlin should have stayed away from Camelot.”

“Actually, Arthur, it is his fault.” Merlin started. Gaius gave him the ‘eyebrow of doom’ and Arthur’s look was incredulous. “You’re the one that smuggled Morgause out of Camelot as a baby. She came back looking for revenge on Uther. She was trying to get Arthur to kill him, remember? Then she took Morgana out of Camelot and used her for a vessel for the sleeping spell that almost brought Camelot down. That’s why everyone, but Morgana, was afflicted and fell asleep.” Merlin looked at Arthur and pointed his finger at him like he was scolding a child having a tantrum, “If I hadn’t showed up in Camelot you would be dead by now. Many times over.” The knights laughed at that. Percival stood up to stretch his legs and walked out of the cell towards Agravaine’s.

“Merlin poisoned Morgana…” Agravaine tried, but as usual, his jaw met with Percival’s fist.

“ _Mer_ lin?” Arthur’s attention snapped back to his manservant- former manservant.

“WHAT!? It was the only way to break the sleeping spell,” Merlin defended himself. “The Great Dragon said…”

“WHAT!” Arthur cried.

“Morgause felt her distress and we negotiated. The antidote: for the spell to be lifted. I knew she wouldn’t let Morgana die. Unfortunately, she spirited her away before I could discuss it with Mor…”

“ _You_ let the Great Dragon loose, didn’t you?” Arthur asked with a quiet calm that covered his rage. “You’ve lied to me all this time. You are the one that said Morgause was an enchantress and couldn’t be trusted. You said that there magic had no place in Camelot…”

“Yes at that exact moment in time, there was no place for magic in Camelot.” Okay, semantics but Merlin didn’t really think Arthur was capable of comprehension right now. “I never lied to you, Arthur. I only said that magic had no place in Camelot so the Disir wouldn’t heal Mordred.” Merlin said brazenly.

Everyone turned their eyes to the young knight. Mordred had a look of deep pain in his eyes. He knew Merlin didn’t like him; but wanting him dead? In his shock and pain he couldn’t help yelling out, “Emrys! What the f…?”

“Hey!” Merlin interrupted, “You were destined to kill Arthur and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Who’s Emrys? And why were my knights drawing arms against the guards to defend a sorcerer?” The always oblivious Arthur asked.

“Warlock.” Both Merlin and Mordred answered.

“Emrys is what the Druids call me.” Merlin informed. Mordred was nodding at this and when Arthur noticed this he turned his anger to Mordred. His newest knight didn’t have magic did he? “It had been prophesied that you would meet your end in Camlan by Mordred. Morgana would create an army of invading Saxons and Mordred; her main lieutenant. He would stab you after you two fought. Well, you more or less let him stab you then you stabbed him…” Merlin stopped when he noticed the look of confusion on everyone’s face. He tried to clarify but Arthur raised a hand to stop him

“Why would Mordred betray me? He has shown his loyalties time and time again. He even took a dagger meant for me.” Now Arthur was getting smug. Merlin was just trying to deflect his attention to someone else.”

“Well he won’t be so damned loyal after you kill his girlfriend…”

“WHAT?!” everyone yelled at once.

“Merlin! That never happened.” Cried Arthur. “That never will happen. Does your lying know no bounds? Explain yourself.” He demanded.

“Not yet, but according to the crystals. You are prophesied to be the ‘Once and Future King’; the one who will unite all of Albion into the golden age…” Merlin started telling Arthur of the many events that had happened since he came to Camelot. Arthur’s face was constantly changing from disbelief to shock but the look that had all the knights laughing uncontrollably was pure embarrassment. This was the first time many of them, save Leon, had heard about Sophia. This gave them plenty of material to tease the king about almost eloping with a sidhe fairy that was in human form.

“Soooo…, Arthur,” Began Gwaine mischievously; totally twisting what Merlin said in order to get a reaction out of the king, “you used magic against Merlin and tossed him against the wall so you could elope with your girlfriend.”

Gwaine didn’t have to wait long, “No!” Arthur exclaimed. “I didn’t do that. I had no idea of what I was doing”

“He’s right,” defended Merlin. “His eyes glowed red and he told me that I was not his friend; I was only a servant.” Everyone, especially Gwaine glowered at the king. Merlin quickly threw up his hands and continued. “It was Sophia’s father, Aulfric who threw me against the wall. Since Arthur didn’t remember that he was going to be sacrificed, I saw no need to remind him.”

“See, Merlin, magic is evil.” Reminded Arthur, “remember the love spell that was placed on me so I would fall for that conceited and stuck-up Lady Vivian. Her father almost killed me in a battle to the death. It’s evil, Merlin; magic is evil.” Arthur almost had the knights convinced but typical Merlin, who was in his ‘I love the sound of my own voice’ mode (admittedly he was little tired and worn out from the events of the last few days) just had to egg Arthur on.

“Arthur, by that logic then being a King should be outlawed. You know: all kings are evil” Arthur couldn’t respond because he was too busy sputtering in indignation. “I’m serious, your own father killed people just for being magic; all because his use of magic in producing you had a negative turn.” Arthur looked like he wanted to interrupt but Merlin just ignored him and charged on. “King Alined had his court sorcerer put that love spell on you so that your falling in love with Vivian would cause her father, King Olaf, to challenge you and kill you. Your father would have started the war that _King_ Alined was so keen on having. Speaking of war, King Caerleon kept crossing Camelots borders to raid the land and you listened to your uncle- who admittedly is not a king, but anyway- and killed him without honor. And _YOU_!” Merlin pointed accusingly at him, “just last week, made me wear that damned ‘official servant uniform’ for Queen Annis’ banquet when she visited; feathered hat and all. Talk about evil” Everyone chuckled at that.

All at once several voices could be heard: “Yeah that was pretty funny” “The look on your face!” and “What’s your point?”

Merlin talked for a long time; reminding Arthur about all the times he used magic to save him and Camelot and it was not all fun and games. Merlin admitted to his fears and failures and told them about the loneliness he felt especially in this last year when Arthur- and the other knights-basically pushed him aside. Ouch! That hurt. The knights looked kind of sheepish at that last statement.

It was nearly morning when someone looked over and seen Mordred, fast asleep with his head on Merlin’s shoulder. Leon made a comment about Mordred being very young and still needing naps. After the laughter died down, Merlin reminded them that he was still a Druid and being in the dungeons all day and not being out in the fresh air to recharge his energy was probably sapping his strength. Mordred had started to stir when they were poking fun at his age but he awoke fully when Merlin started talking about the he had seen of Mordred when they went north to help rescue the knights. Merlin also told them about a vision he had of Mordred’s girlfriend coming to Camelot to kill Arthur because he was no different than his father. How Arthur finally had her executed after many attempts at clemency failed to stop her from trying to assassinate him. Merlin finally told them how, in his anguish, Mordred fled Camelot and rejoined Morgana and killed Arthur in Camlan.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Your Majesty.” Mordred stuttered. “Besides, with Morgana dead, doesn’t that change the prophecy?” His icy blue eyes stared at Arthur for mere moments then he turned to face Merlin. “Merlin, the next time you look into the crystals and need an interpretation, come and get me. That is what I was being trained for as a child.”

 _“Emrys, I’m sorry that I put you through that. If you had only told me…”_ Mordred said in his thoughts.

 _“I am also to blame. If I had listened to myself and not everyone else, I would have come to you and got it out in the open_.” Merlin thought back.

“ _So how long have you known about the queen_.” Ask Mordred on a different topic.

“ _A few weeks now. It’s quite obvious_.” Merlin answered. “ _Arthur’s so blind_.”

“ _Shall we have some fun_?” Mordred now had on his famous half smile. Merlin answered him with his own.

Arthur looked over to where Merlin and Mordred sat. It never occurred to him before just how much alike they looked. They could be twins or at least genetically close brothers. Their mannerisms were similar too. Mordred’s face broader and Merlin’s was longer but both could smile without actually moving their lips. Like now, both men had straight faces but Arthur recognized the look from years of being around Merlin were his sharp cheekbones would rise up even though his lips remained unmoving. He realized that they were in a private conversation with each other. He was about to say something when they both looked at him and started to speak.

“Arthur, you need to know something…” Merlin began.

“Merlin, despite what you think; I’m not an idiot.” Arthur said regally. “Mordred has magic and you two can communicate without words.” He gave them both a self-indulgent smile.

“Well, yeah but…” Merlin began.

“Congratulations, Sire.” Mordred cut in. Arthur and the knights gave him a questioning look. Gaius was the first to catch on.

“Arthur, you’re going to be a father.” Merlin laughed.

At Merlin’s statement Arthur nearly passed out but had Percival to catch him. Amid all the back slapping and congratulations, Agravaine could be heard from his cell protesting the new heir and how he was not going to lose what was rightfully his.

Mordred got up off from the floor and went to Agravaine and cast the sleeping spell on him. The only noise heard from his cell was a loud crashing noise.

“What am I going to do about you two, huh?” Arthur asked. “I can’t have you as a manservant if you are always trying to protect Camelot. And Mordred…”

“Please, Arthur, I wish to continue being a knight.” Mordred interrupted. “I didn’t use magic, even to save you from the dagger thrown at you. I swear I am loyal to you.”

“And I could really use a break from saving you all the time. Saving your life is hard tiring work. Gaius could use more of my help too.” Merlin supplied.

“I will think about it. Right now I am too tired to think straight and I need to go find my wife. How did you know she was having a baby, by-the-way? I doubt she would have told you before me.” Arthur stretched.

“Oh, erm…” Merlin paused. “I felt the heartbeat when she gave me a hug a few weeks back.”

“What? You knew she was pregnant and you didn’t say anything?” Arthur asked.

“It wasn’t my place…”

Everyone started to leave the cell and Mordred hung back with Merlin. “ _Are we okay_?” he asked with concern.

“ _Yes, I think we are_.” Merlin replied.

Merlin stopped just before exiting the cell and Gwaine placed his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Come on, Merlin. You heard the princess; he never actually had you arrested.” Merlin shrugged and left the cell with Gwaine. “Let’s go to the tavern and you buy me a drink.”

“NO!” yelled Arthur from up front.

Life wasn’t perfect, Merlin thought, and he didn’t know if or when the laws banning magic would change but at least now with Arthur knowing about his magic; Merlin could sleep better at night.

That was until Arthur told him that he had to scrub all of the floors in the entire castle clean without the use of his magic…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
